


Perché ne vale la pena

by PervincaViola



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Leggetela come volete, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervincaViola/pseuds/PervincaViola
Summary: Quando abbiamo vinto gli ho sussurrato "Visto? Ne valeva la pena!"





	Perché ne vale la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Ho perso la testa per 'sti due, lo confesso. Leggetela come volete, io so solo che è il rapporto che è nato tra loro è uno dei più belli che ci sia ♥  
> Nella storia la maggior parte dei POV è di Ermal, ma un paio sono di Fabrizio perché sì.  
> Ovviamente pareri, consigli e quant'altro sono sempre bene accetti, in particolare sul romanaccio di Bizio di cui m'intendo poco! Altrettanto ovvio, pur avendo preso alcune frasi da video e/o interviste (come ho fatto per l'introduzione), quello che ho scritto è tutta una mia fantasia e non ha niente a che fare con fatti avvenuti realmente.  
> Buona lettura! (Se volete sclerare un po' con me, mi trovate su Twitter come L'eternità♥)

 

 

 

 

All'inizio erano due diffidenti – nella sua casa di Roma, Ermal si guardava attorno come per prendere le misure, come per avere una via di fuga in caso tutto (la loro collaborazione, la _sua_ pazza idea) si fosse rivelato un fallimento clamoroso. Ci hanno messo un po' ad ingranare, a dire il vero un po' più di quanto Fabrizio aveva pensato, ma in fondo va bene così: c'erano i loro caratteri da calibrare come con la musica, divergenze da appianare che in fondo non erano altro che punti di vista differenti.

Eppure Fabrizio questa collaborazione l'ha sentita sua, nella carne, da quando ha visto Ermal cantare _Vietato morire_ con quella forza spaventosa, probabilmente persino da prima, da quando ha scorto quell'inquietudine nel suo sguardo ed è stato come riflettersi in uno specchio, in un Fabrizio Moro di sei anni prima. Forse è stato proprio il suo sguardo a convincerlo più di tutto il resto, o forse è solo che Ermal ha occhi impossibili da dimenticare.

«Ti sei incantato, Fabbrì?» lo richiama l'altro, con tono leggero e il retrogusto di una presa in giro che vibra nell'aria, e Fabrizio si rende conto solo in quell'istante di essersi fermato ad osservarlo, perso nelle sue elucubrazioni. «Siamo qui per lavorare, eh» continua, sorridendo tra sé.

E adesso lo osserva, consapevolmente; lo guarda strimpellare note a caso sul letto sfatto di Anita – le dita lunghe, pallide e sottili, che pizzicano la chitarra, i capelli ricci che gli ricadono sulla fronte e un sorriso che solo chi ha la fame di musica nel sangue può capire – e pensa che non avrebbe potuto fare scelta più giusta. Pensa, Fabrizio, chinandosi a scarabocchiare un _come muri senza quadri_ , che in qualunque caso ne sarà valsa la pena.

 

***

 

«Sono abbonato al terzo posto, io te lo dico».

Ermal se ne esce con questa frase nel breve interludio che è la pubblicità, mentre tutti, con la smania sanremese, corrono ovunque e lui se ne sta a braccia conserte nel suo completo scuro, ad occhi chiusi, appoggiato alla parete di un corridoio vuoto; Fabrizio riderebbe, se non vedesse la tensione che irrigidisce la mascella dell'amico, se non ci fosse quel nodo al suo stesso stomaco che minaccia di torcergli le viscere.

«Io l'anno scorso so' arrivato settimo, che te devo di'?» ribatte, ma la verità è che la vittoria sarebbe una bella rivincita per entrambi dopo anni di lavoro, dopo tutto il fango che è stato tirato loro addosso ingiustamente. «Andrà bene comunque» si costringe a dire, e Ermal gli lancia uno sguardo esasperato, perché è sempre stato magnificamente inadatto a nascondere le proprie paure – e lui sembra sapere sempre quando sta mentendo.

 

 _Andrà bene comunque_ , gli ha sussurrato Fabrizio solo qualche minuto prima, per tranquillizzarlo – per tranquillizzare lui che un'ansia così non l'ha mai provata. Peccato che gliel'abbia detto con la faccia di chi voleva scappare a farsi di Xanax, con l'espressione burbera che gli aveva fatto pensare “ _'mazza che antipatico_ ” solo un anno prima, e mentre la suola dei suoi anfibi continuava a battere nervosamente sul pavimento.

L'inizio di una risata, isterica e dovuta tutta all'ansia, gli sale alle labbra: sono sul palco, uno accanto all'altro in questa finale che era sembrata irraggiungibile, e Fabrizio appare tutto meno che calmo – lo vede dal tremito delle mani che neppure la luce accecante dei riflettori riesce a nascondere, lo vedrebbe chiunque sapesse leggere l'espressione dei suoi occhi. Fabrizio, a dispetto di tutto, è trasparente come acqua di sorgente – e per questo decisamente incapace di mostrarsi meno agitato di quanto non sia in realtà. ( _Come è sopravvissuto a tutto questo senza avere qualcuno accanto, senza avere gli occhi scuri di Fabrizio che lo scrutano in continuazione da dietro le ciglia lunghissime, per assicurarsi che sia sempre lì?_ )

Ermal sa che questi sono i momenti che ti fanno mettere in discussione ogni cosa, che tutti i dubbi s'ingigantiscono quando il traguardo è così vicino da poter essere toccato, sa quanto significherebbe questa (ipotetica? Possibile, ormai?) vittoria. Sa quanto significherebbe _per Fabrizio_ , che la notte del casino era andato a cercarlo con il senso di colpa negli occhi, trovandolo in pigiama a fumare come un turco, poggiato alla finestra e quasi tentato di vomitare di sotto solo per la soddisfazione di colpire qualche giornalista non degno di quel nome.

Claudio Baglioni sta parlando con il pubblico, e il cuore gli rimbomba così forte nelle orecchie che fatica a capire cosa stia dicendo; all'improvviso c'è la mano di Fabrizio sulla sua schiena, le sue dita strette attorno alla stoffa della giacca e il calore che attraversa il tessuto, e la voce del presentatore gli arriva attutita come in una bolla.

«... Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro».

Per un frazione di istante c'è un silenzio che fa paura; è la frazione di secondo che Ermal impiega per metabolizzare di aver udito davvero il proprio nome e quello di Fabrizio, e in quest'attimo piega la testa sotto la valanga di emozioni che gli fanno tremare le ossa. Per un frazione di istante c'è un silenzio che fa paura, e poi c'è il boato che esplode dal pubblico, e rialzare la testa e cercare Fabrizio è qualcosa di istintivo, come buttarglisi tra le braccia e socchiudere gli occhi perché sono così lucidi da fare male. Ermal lo stringe, più forte che può, più forte di quanto non abbia mai stretto chiunque altro, e poi lo solleva di peso e continua a stringerlo finché gli sembra di non riuscire più a sentire i polmoni. C'è il cuore di Fabrizio che batte all'impazzata contro il suo, il suo respiro nell'incavo del collo e un calore assoluto che dallo stomaco percorre ogni vena, si diffonde in ogni capillare e arriva fino al suo stesso cuore, non esiste altro.

«Visto? Ne valeva la pena» gli dice Fabrizio all'orecchio, sotto una pioggia di coriandoli che sembrano stelle, prima di separarsi, e in quell'istante Ermal avverte un rumore nel petto e si chiede se un cuore possa logorarsi per la troppa gioia.

Poi ci sono foto, strette di mano, abbracci e parole di ringraziamento per tutti – ma le uniche che continua a ripetersi Ermal sono _Ne valeva la pena_.

 

Riescono a districarsi dalla confusione dei festeggiamenti che è notte fonda; sulla lingua ha il sapore del vino e nelle orecchie la voce graffiante di Fabrizio che canticchia sottovoce _Non mi avete fatto niente_. Ermal alza gli occhi al drappo scuro che è sopra di loro: il cielo di Sanremo è un'esplosione di stelle. La voglia di ridere e urlare la propria gioia lo assale alla gola e assecondare questa voglia, gettando la testa all'indietro e rilasciando tutta l'aria nei polmoni, è più liberatorio che mai. Con tutta probabilità sembra un pazzo, ma non importa.

Accanto a lui, Fabrizio allunga una mano sulla sua spalla come se temesse di vederselo cadere davanti. «Me sa che hai bevuto un po' troppo, cespuglie'».

«Era Fanta» ribatte, ridendo dell'espressione confusa dell'altro, e nel farlo occhieggia la sua giacca, di un verde intenso, quasi cangiante nel buio della notte. «Hai una bella giacca» commenta senza pensare ( _pensando, anzi, che a lui starebbe bene_ quasi _tutto_ ) e non sa nemmeno più cosa stia dicendo, sa solo che la risata di Fabrizio è come lo scoppio di un temporale, e totalizzante allo stesso modo.

«Avevi detto che te sembrava 'na tenda» gli fa notare, abbassando lo sguardo sul tessuto ricamato, e nella sua voce c'è un sorriso.

«Era una presa per il culo, non ho dimenticato le tue giacche da pescatore» risponde, serafico, e sente la testa leggerissima mentre Fabrizio ride ancora.

«Hai bevuto troppo sul serio».

Rimangono in silenzio per un po', un silenzio che non ha non bisogno di essere riempito affinché abbia significato – Ermal e Fabrizio si capiscono anche nel silenzio.

«Avevi ragione, Fabbrì» dice alla fine Ermal.

Fabrizio si volta e solleva appena un angolo della bocca, e lui sa che ha compreso senza che ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altro. «'Fanculo a chi ce vuole male?» scherza.

«Ne valeva proprio la pena».

 

***

 

La stanza dell'hotel è grande e semibuia nel crepuscolo di Lisbona; il letto matrimoniale è ufficialmente quello di Fabrizio Moro, ufficialmente la sua camera in cui aleggia l'odore di tabacco di una sigaretta spenta e il suo profumo prepotente che s'avvinghia a ogni cosa.

Ermal volta appena il capo; sono così vicini che è come se il respiro di Fabrizio fosse il suo: l'altro ha le braccia scoperte incrociate dietro la testa ( _l'inchiostro dei tatuaggi che nella luce soffusa della camera sembra quasi nero, e quasi vorrebbe toccarlo_ ) e il respiro che scandisce echi profondi e regolari come se fosse addormentato, ma i suoi occhi sono inchiodati al soffitto.

 _Domani è il grande giorno_ – nessuno dei due lo dice ad alta voce, ma entrambi lo pensano. Sanremo è Sanremo – luci, gossip lanciati in pasto al pubblico, canzoni che emozionano – ma l'Eurovision è tutta un'altra cosa, un'altra storia. Ermal non è una persona ansiosa, non vive pensando _andrà sicuramente di merda_ , ma i dubbi, nonostante l'indubbia felicità di poter rappresentare l'Italia insieme a Fabrizio e diffondere il _loro_ messaggio, rimangono – _e se va male? Se ci buttano fuori?_

Ermal ha le braccia incrociate sullo sterno e gli occhi che fissano il soffitto senza vederlo davvero, e non si rende conto che Fabrizio si è voltato verso di lui finché non la sua voce non lo scuote. Ha le sopracciglia corrugate e un sorriso storto sulle labbra. «Te stai a dispera'?»

 _Sì, cazzo, sì_ , pensa Ermal. «No» risponde invece, e da come brillano gli occhi di Fabrizio capisce che non fa neppure finta di credergli.

«Me sembri 'n morto» butta lì, e nel farlo gli lancia in faccia un guanciale apparso da chissà dove.

«Pure tu» replica Ermal, tentando di sembrare piccato mentre infila il cuscino sotto la testa, ma Fabrizio scoppia in una risata contagiosa, e la bocca gli s'incurva in un sorriso senza che possa impedirlo. _Che bastardo_.

«Peggio de Sanremo nun può annà, no?» ragiona Fabrizio, e lui non si sente di dargli completamente torto. «E se va male nun ce conosce nessuno».

Davanti a queste parole, Ermal non sa se se ridere o disperarsi; nel dubbio, sbuffa. «Non ci conosce nessuno? Metà Italia guarderà l'Eurovision solo per noi, l'altra metà per gufare contro San Marino».

La sua constatazione è accolta dal silenzio; Fabrizio lo guarda sereno, come se avesse parlato in albanese e non avesse capito una parola – _da quando è diventato lui, quello tranquillo?_

«Me sa che te devo dare 'na pizza in testa per scaccia' 'ste stronzate che te girano in quel cervelletto» chiosa dopo qualche secondo, ma quando la sua mano gli si posa sui capelli è con delicatezza, come una carezza. «Andrà bene, capito?» gli dice, più dolce, quasi come ad un bambino, quasi come se fosse Libero, ed Ermal si sente rassicurato in una maniera che non riesce nemmeno a spiegarsi. _Ne varrà la pena_ , pensa, e non sa come, ma sa che anche Fabrizio l'ha pensato – _hai visto? Ne valeva la pena_.

Il cuore si regolarizza da solo, mentre Fabrizio torna al suo cuscino e s'infila sotto le lenzuola.

«Hai intenzione di dormire a quest'ora?» Ermal lo guarda incredulo e non riesce a trattenersi. «Sei proprio 'na pippa, vecchietto».

L'altro ha già gli occhi chiusi. «Son stanco, vedi un po' te. E sarò qui a vedere te tra cinque o sei anni, nun te preoccupa'» biascica, sorridendo appena; socchiude poi un occhio, pigramente, e dice «Se spegni la lampadina puoi resta'».

Ermal alza gli occhi al soffitto (“ _che palle!_ ”), eppure alla fine si alza e lascia che cali il buio nella stanza, per poi tornare a sdraiarsi sul letto e ascoltare il respiro profondo di Fabrizio, da qualche parte alla sua destra. _Grazie al cielo almeno uno di tranquillo c'è –_ e l'essere pacioso di Fabrizio potrebbe persino regalargli qualche ora di sonno senza ansie.

 

«Ma perché gufare San Marino?» gli chiede dopo un po', con la voce impastata dal sonno, quando ormai pensava che dormisse già.

«Non danno mai punteggio pieno all'Italia» risponde Ermal, soffocando uno sbadiglio.

«Ah» borbotta Fabrizio, nel cuscino. «'nfami».

Ermal ride piano nel buio, senza pensieri. «Già».

 

***

 

Il cielo verso cui Fabrizio alza il bicchiere è di un nero che persino le stelle riescono a malapena a districare.

«Al pollo» brinda, leggermente brillo, ma nella sua voce non c'è alcun rancore, solo gioco, e Ermal ride con lui. Alla fine è andata persino meglio di quanto avesse messo in conto, più di quanto avesse sperato – con quel terzo posto al televoto, possono davvero affermare che il loro messaggio ha attraversato l'Europa intera. Lisbona si allunga sonnolenta sotto quel terrazzo e Ermal ha il cuore che gli esplode di gioia; è un po' come tornare indietro, è un po' come essere di nuovo a Sanremo con una consapevolezza diversa, e d’improvviso viene colto dall'assurdo impulso di voler tornare indietro solo per rivivere tutto.

Fabrizio lo guarda e sorride con gli occhi, con le labbra poggiate al vetro che s'appanna leggermente, e Ermal si sente un po' speciale quando pensa che è uno dei pochi a vedere quanta luce possa sprigionarsi da un suo semplice sorriso. Ascolta distratto la ragazza che li raggiunge nel loro angolo solitario per avvertirli che fra poco ci sarà un brindisi generale ( _sure, we'll be there in a minute_ ), ma la verità è che non ha alcuna voglia di alzare un calice con degli semisconosciuti, e i suoi piedi non ne vogliono sapere di schiodarsi di lì e la sua lingua si rifiuta di sbrogliare quella matassa di parole in italiano.

«Ha detto che dentro c'è altro vino, se vogliamo» spara prima che Fabrizio possa fare domande, senza nemmeno un filo di senso di colpa, e lui scuote la testa, un po' scettico come se in realtà avesse capito, ma poi sorride ancora e non aggiunge niente.

«Menomale che ce stai te a tradurre» sospira dopo un po', passandosi una mano fra i capelli già scompigliati, e Ermal non riesce proprio a trattenersi.

«Solo a tradurre, _Fabrizio con quattro b_?» lo stuzzica, con una spallata giocosa contro il suo braccio.

Fabrizio gli lancia uno sguardo divertito, eppure impiega qualche istante per rispondere; senza parlare gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo tira contro di sé, mentre i suoi polpastrelli risalgono la spalla, sfiorando i ricci scuri, e Ermal si ritrova ad annegare nel suo odore. «No» dice, e se lo stringe addosso un po' più forte. «Non solo a tradurre. Menomale che ce sei e basta».

 


End file.
